There are a variety of security barricades sold today for applications such as crowd control. Typically these barricades are constructed of tubular steel that is welded or fastened together to create a gate with two feet. The feet are typically either flat bars or can be a U shape. The feet are typically stored separately when the barricades are in storage and then are connected to the barricade frame using fasteners such as pins or screws. This assembly process takes time to assemble each barricade and can easily add up to many hours when preparing for a large event such as a parade.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a leg that is permanently attached to the security barrier frame but can be rotated 90 degrees in order to align the feet parallel in line with the barricade frame. The leg uses a simple spring with two washers to provide holding force to the frame while also allowing the leg to be rotated using a V notch surface that mates to the bottom crossbar of the barricade. This leg can be easily rotated 90 degrees using only hand pressure without the need for tools. This invention provides not only a quick setup of the barricade but also prevents loss of parts such as pins or other fasteners used with detachable feet in typical barricades.